


Broken Promises

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, Reggie just wants his love back, Trevor and Bobby are different people, Trevor is a dick and I’m sorry for that, but it isn’t too violent, there is a fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Bobby and Reggie break up when Bobby breaks his promise and gets into another fight. But what happens when Reggie finds out he fought for him?
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Broken Promises

Reggie and Bobby had been best friends since eighth grade when they discovered their dads were drinking buddies together. They knew it was a weird thing to bond over, but they both put up with the results of the drinking, and it was nice to know they weren’t as alone as they thought. Bobby had known Willie since they were babies and his twin sister Carrie, and Reggie knew Alex and Luke, and the five boys were practically inseparable. When they were sophomores they met Flynn and Julie, and the girls meddled for over two years, until Reggie and Bobby finally started dating as seniors. And honestly Reggie had never been happier than he was with Bobby. Everyone knew it. Julie regularly called them the embodiment of soulmates.

_ “I don’t understand.” Reggie cried, “Why are you always fighting? Why don’t you ever just walk away? You promised me-“ _

_ “I know, baby, I promised-“ Bobby started, reaching out, but his boyfriend stepped away from him. _

_ “No,” Reggie cut him off, “You don’t get to call me that when you break your promise. I can’t keep doing this. I can’t.” _

_ “Reg, please. Please don’t-“ _

_ Reggie couldn’t stop the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. He was breaking his own heart. “I need to leave.” _

_ Bobby caught his wrist as he made it to the door, “Please don’t leave me. Just let me explain.” _

_ “I don’t want to hear it.” Reggie cried out, pulling his arm free. “You lied to me. You broke your promise. I can’t be with someone who lies to me.” _

That was one month ago. Reggie still couldn’t bring himself to be around Bobby, and he still had no idea why he got into the fight. They still shared the same friend group, and Reggie would always pretend he had work if he knew Bobby was going to be with them when they planned to hang out. Sometimes he volunteered for shifts and went into work just in case they decided to swing by and make sure he was working. He knew they wouldn’t. And he also knew they probably were all aware he was lying, but they had stopped trying to get him to open up about the break up. He hated that they broke up. He wanted to be able to get off work and come home complaining about his manager duties while Bobby was making dinner like he used to. He felt like he threw away the three years they were together. And he felt worse that he didn’t take the time to listen to him. Bobby hadn’t fought since he made the promise a year and half ago, when he and Willie had been walking home and some guy tried to jump them from behind cause he had mistaken Willie for a girl because of his long hair. Bobby had kicked his ass, but busted a couple bones in his hand as a result, so Reggie made him swear to stop. And he did. Until that night.

“Earth to Reggie.” The bassist snapped his head up from where he’d had it resting on the desk in the back office to see Sunny giving him a sympathetic smile. “There you are, big guy. Someone is here for you.” Reggie loved Sunny, he truly did. She was bright and happy, and she fit in well with his friends when she joined their shenanigans, but right now he wanted to smack her. He had followed her back to the front counter of the coffee shop to find Bobby standing there, nails digging into his own arms where they were crossed tightly over his chest. Reggie’s breath caught in his throat as he saw Sunny escape into the back again.

“Hey.” Bobby called out quietly. The shop was slow, only one other patron who was already served.

“Hi.” Reggie waved, moving closer but maintaining a few feet of distance. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like leaving space between them. He loved Bobby with every part of who he was, every piece of his heart belonged to the shorter boy. “What’s up?” He hated that he was resorting to small talk. Any other time before he’d have just kissed Bobby and made him a drink, no matter who was in the shop.

Bobby huffed, “You know what’s up. We miss you, Reg. I miss you. You can’t keep avoiding everyone just to avoid me.”

Reggie dug his nails into his palms, trying not to get emotional, “I’m just not ready.”

Bobby nodded, almost subconsciously, “It’s not easy for me either, you know? I keep expecting you to come home. And I will sit there and stare at the door for hours before I remember that you’ve been staying with Alex and Willie. I can’t fall asleep at night without you there. You slept with me long before we finally dated, and it’s like part of me is missing every night. I-“

“Stop.” Reggie voice cracked, tears flooding his eyes as he interrupted, “You can’t just come here and say these sweet things. It’s not fair.”

“I just want you talk to me.” Bobby said quietly, his voice almost pleading. “Please, meet me tonight so we can talk about everything.”

“Fine.” Reggie answered, furiously trying to wipe his eyes. “I’ll meet you at home tonight.”

Reggie saw the small smile that Bobby tried to force away before his own wording caught up to him, “You still think of it as home?”

Reggie sighed, “I’ll see you tonight.” He watched as the other boy nodded, disappearing out the front door. Sunny appeared a second later, Reggie figured she was waiting around the corner to listen or heard the bell above the door when he left. He didn’t mind if she listened. She was the only one he had that Bobby didn’t, just like Bobby had Carrie. “How much did you hear?” He asked as he leaned against the counter. They still had two hours until closing time and he was dreading it when he was already crying.

“I heard enough.” She answered, wrapping her arms around him. “I called Alex and Willie. Willie’s coming to close up so Alex can take you home. Okay?” Reggie vaguely nodded, letting her guide him back to the office. It wasn’t long before Willie got there, sending them both with Alex, saying he could handle the last hour and a half on his own.

Alex didn’t say anything about it until they got home, waiting for Reggie to get comfortable on the couch, hugging a pillow tightly. “You want to talk about it, Reg?” He asked quietly, sitting on one side of him while Sunny took the other.

“He was telling me how much he misses me.” He answered quietly. “But it’s not fair. I miss him more than I thought was possible for a human being to feel. It’s like I can’t breath because I don’t see his face every morning anymore. We broke up because he broke his promise, so why does he get to make me feel like this?”

“Did you ever find out why?” Sunny asked, rubbing her hand slowly over Reggie’s back. He shook his head. “Then maybe that’s where you should start.”

“But _how_?” Reggie threw his hands up, sending the pillow flying, “I don’t understand any of it. I don’t understand why I feel like this. I don’t understand why he would make a promise he couldn’t keep. I don’t understand any of it.”

Alex had been biting his lip, staying quiet. “I know why he did it.” He offered softly. “But I think it’s best if you hear it from him.”

Reggie blinked as more tears pooled, “You _know_? How long have you known?”

“About three weeks.” Alex answered guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I- How- Why wouldn’t you say anything?”

“Because you never come around, Reg! What was I supposed to do? I only see you when you come here to sleep at night because you’re avoiding everyone to avoid him.” Alex hadn’t meant it as an accusation, but he knew that was how Reggie took it. “He wants to tell you himself. So I didn’t mention it.” Reggie shook his head, standing up and marching back toward the front door.

“Where are you going?” Sunny called, following him.

“To find out what happened, I guess.” He left without another word.

Bobby was surprised when he heard a knock on his door. He didn’t expect Reggie to off work yet, but he answered it anyway, finding someone truly unexpected. “Trevor? What are you doing here?”

“Show some respect, boy.” The man slurred, “I am your father.”

“ _No_.” Bobby glared, “You stopped being my father when you tried to make me choose between my family and Reggie.”

“That was weeks ago, boy! Are you still harping on that?” The man stumbled into the doorway, the bruises painting his face almost completely healed.

Bobby took a step back, “Am I still- Of course I am! It’s because of you that Reggie left me!”

The drunk barked a laugh, “You couldn’t even get a damaged boy like that to stay with you? Pathetic.”

Bobby clenched his fists, “Don’t talk about him like that. He’s not damaged.”

“Oh yeah? And next you’ll tell me you aren’t either?”

Bobby took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to fight this time. “No. I am. I’ve let you bait me time and time again, I know I’m damaged. But you don’t know the first thing about Reggie. He’s-“

“What? He’s perfect?” His father mocked.

“No, he’s not perfect.” Bobby glared, “He claims he gets lost if you don’t hold his hand, and he hates math because he can’t focus on the right steps to solve a problem, and he likes country music with an unwavering heart even though Luke can’t stand it. But he’s always the first person to help someone that needs it, and he’ll take on the world to keep someone he loves safe, and he takes me exactly as I am. He might not be perfect, but he sure _as hell_ is perfect for me.”

Bobby hadn’t realized Reggie had arrived, facing his father instead. The drunk man opened his mouth, letting out a laugh, “Yeah? And how did he feel about you fighting? Did he take you then?”

“Just because you drove a wedge between us doesn’t mean I’m going to stop trying for him.” Bobby snapped back. “You and your buddy can come after me as much as you want. I will take any beating, no fighting back. I’m not hurting him like that again.”

“Bobby...” Reggie hadn’t realized he called his name until Bobby turned to look at him. In that split second though, Trevor launched himself at him. True to what Bobby had said, he didn’t even raise his arms to defend himself, and Reggie watched on in horror until he couldn’t take it anymore. “Bobby! Please! Fight back!”

“No, Reg.” He groaned when a fist collided with his sternum. “I promised you no more fighting.” Reggie didn’t want Bobby hurt, so he flew forward, tackling Trevor to the ground. “Reg!” Before Bobby could pull him back, Trevor had managed to pin Reggie to the floor.

“You insulate little-“ he reared his fist back, but a boot connected with the side of his head, knocking him off the bassist and onto the floor.

“Don’t you _ever_ lay a hand on him.” Bobby growled as he towered over the man. “No matter any promise, I will always fight for Reggie. Get out before I make you.”

When they finally got Trevor out the door, Reggie flew forward, throwing his arms around Bobby. “Love, please, _please_ tell me you’re okay.” He sobbed into his shoulder.

Bobby carefully ran a hand down Reggie’s back, returning the embrace just as tightly. “I’m fine, baby. I’m fine. I wish you hadn’t had to see that.”

“What did you mean about him and his friend?” He asked quietly.

Bobby sighed, pulling back and guiding Reggie to the couch-their couch. “When I got in that fight, it was because I had gone to see your mom. I know you still talk to her even though you act like you don’t. I was-“ he took a deep breath, “I was asking her if I could marry you. For her blessing, you know?”

“What?” Reggie stared wide eyed, heart stuck in his throat.

“Your dad was there drinking with my dad, and they started talking about how they would do anything to keep us from doing it. And I got mad. I started arguing with them. My dad threw the first punch, and at first I swear, I didn’t fight back, I _swear_. But-“

“But my dad joined him.” Reggie offered, and Bobby nodded. “So, that fight. Was because you wanted to get married?” Bobby nodded again, opening the drawer of the coffee table, pulling out a small ring box.

“I never meant to break my promise to you, baby. I was prepared to never throw a punch for the rest of my life. But I was so afraid they’d come after you to prove their point about it, and I could never let them hurt you.”

Reggie stared at the box in awe, a small smile planted on his face, “Ask me.”

“What?” Bobby blinked, staring at the love of his life.

“Ask me. Please.”

Bobby nodded, determined, as he slid off the couch onto one knee. “Reggie, my one and only, my country star, will you marry me?”

“ _Yes_. More than anything, yes.” Reggie let the tears slip down. “And I think we should make a new promise.”

“Anything for you, baby.” Bobby grinned, slipping the ring on his finger and pulling Reggie into his lap.

“Just promise me that you’ll never throw the first punch. You can defend yourself, and I promise to listen if it happens again. Just promise me you’ll stay safe.”

“I promise, baby.” Bobby pressed a kiss to Reggie’s cheek, “And I promise to love you forever, even in my next life.”

Reggie grinned, “I promise to love you in my next life, too.”


End file.
